


If I Fall

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She went through hell and back for him, so why should she stop when they finally reached heaven?





	If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**If I Fall**

**.**

**.**

_„…and maybe I don’t want to put the rest of my life on hold to be your sidekick. Have you ever even thought about that?“_

Her words are haunting him for days.

She’s right. He never even considered that. Not even for a moment.

He’s always taken her for granted, always assumed she would stick with him through everything.

But now the only thing he can think about is what if she doesn’t want, too?

What if heaven isn’t enough to keep her at his side?

.

.

It’s the dumbest decision she’s ever made, she already knows.

Giving up herself? Leaving everything behind? She’s never done something stupid like that before, not even for her own brothers. And now she’s willing to give up her whole life?

Yes, she is. No matter how stupid that may be.

She went through hell and back for him, so why should she stop when they finally reached heaven?

**.**

**.**


End file.
